


Glass Wall

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Series: Reverse Heartbeat [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, in your heart, you can find the will to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Wall

**Author's Note:**

> SO I KINDA CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA W/ JULIE TODAY AND I WROTE A FIC ABOUT IT

Leo didn't even have the will to hate anymore. He'd given up that will long, long ago - on the day his world fell apart. The day Xander had killed himself for being unable to protect Elise. The day Camilla ran, ran, ran from the castle - oh, Gods, why hadn't he run too? - because she wanted no part of this bloodshed. His country was in shambles from the war that waged on every day, his retainers long gone. Tired of watching his family, his friends, his _people_ fall one by one, King Leo turned to what felt like the only option: marriage.

Queen Hinoka of Hoshido was more than willing. Although the (now mostly dead) Hoshidan royal family was responsible for the death of his own siblings, Leo couldn't bring himself to hate anymore. All he wanted was an end to the war. And it seemed that Queen Hinoka wanted the same thing, for his letter to her was met with the red-haired woman appearing at Castle Krakenburg to personally speak to him.

The agreement was sealed with a stack of signed papers. There was to be a wedding on the third of next month; a grand celebration with gorgeous cakes and vibrant flowers and fake smiles. After all, their marriage was an empty one - a last resort to end the war between their countries, to unite Hoshido and Nohr as a single nation once and for all. There was no love involved; strictly politics. How could Leo love the one who took his family away? Who stood by as her brother murdered Elise? Who left him with nothing but a tome and a kingdom to take care of?

But he didn't hate her, no. He didn't have the will to do that anymore.

\--

Hinoka barely blinked as she passed her husband in the hallways of Castle Shirasagi. Their interactions were very formal, and she couldn't recall a single time they'd even touched each other, let alone kissed, or hugged, or held hands. They were apathetic to each other, now that they no longer had the will to hate. Would they ever love each other? No. Hinoka wasn't forgiving like that. She couldn't accept the apology of Takumi's murderer, of damn Prince Xander's brother, of the one whose family had killed hers in cold blood. But she wanted something, anything, to end this now-meaningless war. At first, she could barely stand the sight of him as she blinked back tears. Now, she just didn't care. King Leo was merely another person to her. A person she'd never forgive, but a person nonetheless.

That all changed one day. She'd been visiting Castle Krakenburg for a few meetings regarding the Hoshido-Nohr trade routes when she'd heard quiet weeping coming from an open room in the hallway. She peeked in to see that it was a large library, filled with every kind of book imaginable. Yet among the sea of books, there was only one person slumped at a table.

King Leo.

Now Hinoka was curious. What would King Leo be doing crying alone in a library? Not that she knew him well, but - crying seemed uncharacteristic of the normally composed man. She stepped into the room quietly, approaching him with light footsteps so that she wouldn't be noticed. And then she saw it.

A crude drawing sitting on the table before him; blobs of color that vaguely resembled four people. Each was sloppily labeled with a different name - "ELISE (ME)", "XANDER", "CAMILLA", and "LEO". The Nohrian royal family, all together in a green meadow under blue skies and a smiley sun, presumably drawn by the late Princess Elise. Hinoka's face softened at the sight.

"What are you doing here?" the man said suddenly, in a shaky voice that tried its hardest to sound angry. "Leave me alone."

Hinoka blinked. This was the first time in a while King Leo had spoken to her, and certainly the first time he'd sounded so broken. She swallowed hard before speaking softly. "Leo, I..."

The queen stepped forward and placed a quivering hand on Leo's shoulder. "Corrin... used to draw things like this, too. I'm--" her voice dropped even lower. "I'm sorry for your loss."

He looked up at her, and their eyes met - both brimming with tears. Leo took Hinoka's hand and pulled her into a tight hug, choking out a sob. "H-Hinoka..."

"Leo," she whispered as reassuringly as possible, patting his back and letting a tear slip down her own face. "I may not have been the best wife, but... I can be a friend, if you need one." She couldn't believe her own mouth. Just a few minutes ago she could've cared less about King Leo's existence, but now - now it pained her to see him cry. Because he reminded her of herself, when Sakura had died. When Prince Xander had stabbed Ryoma right before her eyes. When Princess Camilla had slit Takumi's throat, when the world had come crashing down around her. A crying mess, that's what she had been, and that's what Leo was now.

Leo broke her train of thought when he pulled away and smiled through the tears. "A friend sounds nice."

"Very well." Hinoka smiled back. "I'll try my best," she whispered, wiping a tear away from her own eye.

"And... I'll try to be a... better husband."

From then on, Hinoka would check up on Leo once a day and ask how he was doing.

\--

"L-Leo, what are these?"

"Flowers. I'm giving you flowers. Is this not what couples do?" He tilted his head, genuinely curious.

"Yes, but..." Hinoka raised an eyebrow. "This is unusual of you. We barely ever speak, let alone exchange gifts."

"About that." Leo blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I promised to try to be a better husband, yes? So here I am. I was thinking after you accepted the flowers, we could have dinner together and... get to know each other?"

Hinoka shook her head. "Oh, Leo. Fine, I'll have dinner with you. But only this once, okay? I'm a busy woman."

\--

Silence. Hinoka drummed her fingers against the table as Leo gulped and glanced around nervously. She looked absolutely stunning in Nohrian dress, and judging by the smirk on her face, Hinoka knew Leo thought so. He cleared his throat. "So."

"So," Hinoka repeated, smile fading as she smoothed out her dress. This was the man she'd ignored for so long after years of hatred and war against him. The very man she had called "Nohrian scum" was here and squirming under her gaze. It was almost... cute.

"Do you like cats?" It was the first question that came to mind, and Leo blurted it without thinking. His wife put a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

"They're not bad, but I personally prefer pegasi."

"Oh, pegasi are gorgeous! I actually planned a battle strategy involving them once!"

Hinoka suddenly laughed, starting to relax. "Strategy? That's for weaklings," she shot back. "My style is charging into battle with the knowledge that my naginata can conquer all!"

"That's very reckless," he replied in a teasing tone. "Perhaps you should let me be your tactician."

"Ha! As if I have need for a tactician." She smiled, genuinely, for the first time since their hug in the library. They talked late into the night about battle tactics and more, and before long, the clock struck twelve.

"I hate to interrupt - this 'mee-so soup' sounds interesting - but it's getting late," Leo finally pointed out. Hinoka glanced up at the clock and blinked. "Gods, you're right. I have a meeting tomorrow. It's time for me to go to bed." In a rush, she pushed her chair out and made her way to the door, but Leo stopped her. "Wait."

"Yes?" She turned around to face the dinner table; her gaze was met with a tomato-faced Leo.

"I-I was wondering... I know you're busy, but... could we maybe do this tomorrow?"

Hinoka smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

\--

It was no secret that Leo had a crush on Hinoka. No big deal, really, since they were married, but Soleil seemed to be all over it. Not that Leo was complaining, of course; the late retainer's daughter was a great help in trying to woo Hinoka. She was the one who came up with leaving little heart-shaped notes by Hinoka's bedside, for example.

 _I wish you the best today_ , this one read. It was sweet of Leo to go out of his way and try to act like a married man, but truth be told, Hinoka just wasn't interested in him. She still didn't know if she could bring herself to love the man who had helped tear her family apart. But slowly, she was beginning to regain the feeling in her heart; to replace the apathy and tiredness that she'd felt merely a year ago. Leo was a huge factor in that.

And much like her emotions, Nohr and Hoshido had slowly been rebuilding themselves after the war. Progress was coming along nicely as Hinoka and Leo signed paper after paper; attended meeting after meeting. It brought her joy to see her country restored to its former glory.

It was all thanks to Leo. Even if she could never forgive him, she'd be forever grateful at the same time.

\--

Okay, scrap that part about not being interested in Leo. He was so cute, trying to show affection with that attitude of his. Hinoka loved him more than anything. She was just afraid to show it.

"There's nothing to lose," Soleil had urged her, "except maybe your pride, but... still! Go for it!"

So here Hinoka was, standing at Leo's door and waiting for him to answer. Finally, the door opened with a creak.

"Oh, Hinoka!" He blushed at the sight of her, stunning as always, in her Nohrian-style dress. "What is it?"

"Well." Hinoka felt her face redden as she swallowed hard. "This... was Soleil's idea, so don't blame me, but..." she squeaked out the rest: "would you mind if we shared a bed from now on?"

Leo stared blankly for a moment before a smirk crossed his face. "Oh, so _that's_ what you want."

"I-I didn't mean it that way! I just thought... s-since we're married, I--"

"Hush." He pulled her into the room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

\--

"He's gorgeous." Leo kissed the top of baby Forrest's head with a smile on his face. "Just like you."

"I spent ten hours producing that for you. Better be grateful," Hinoka joked.

"Oh, I am." He pecked his wife's cheek before chuckling. "I love you, Hinoka."

Hinoka sighed and smiled. "Love you too, Leo."

They didn't have the will to hate, but they had just enough will to love.


End file.
